


LUST

by SUmmERklAP



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Light Smut, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, toxic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUmmERklAP/pseuds/SUmmERklAP
Summary: They had everything they could've ever wanted. Money, power, fame. But there was one thing they didn’t have.You.YANDERE! Dream team x reader
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Dreamwastaken/reader, Sapnap/Reader, georgenotfound/reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 274





	1. FRENZY

They were cruel. They gave no mercy to their prey or anyone who stood up to them. They only cared about their little group and no one else. They didn't take shit from anybody, because they would destroy them. Those three were at the top of the food chain. No one dared to approach them unless they were forced to, or they had a confession.

First there was Nick, or Sapnap. He hated when people called him Nick, and would kick your teeth in if he found out you were calling him by his real name behind his back. He was the flirt of the group, always getting laid or picking up girls to bring back to his dorm. He flirted with the girls and demolished the boys. He was quite literally a "Mr. steal yo girl" type. His looks and charisma could pull any girl to their knees, even some boys if he was feeling curious.

Then there was George. He might seem friendly and talkative to folks, but you get too close and he'll sock you. He's well known for having lots of connections to people of all kind, good or bad. You get on his bad side and you'll go missing by the end of the week. He knew everyone, and by default he knew everything. They'd kill to be friends with the Dream team, so they go to George first. He's the only one that would talk to anyone other than the people within their group, but those people were idiots in George's mind. He only uses them to get information about people, and it works every time. He was the brains of the group, always knowing everything about everyone.

Last but not least was Clay, or Dream. He got his nickname from the girls in the school, because he was so dreamy looking, like he wasn't from this world. It's a nickname his fan girls mostly use, but other people have been picking it up as well. His voice, his looks, his charisma, his brains; he had it all. He was the most popular one of the entire group, but he was the coldest. His father was the owner of a huge company called Microsoft, so he was powerful. No one dared to cross his path. He's silent for most of the time except for when he's with George and Sapnap, then it's like he's a whole separate person. It was one of the most bizarre things that went on in this school, and it was rare to catch a glimpse of it. He barely went to any of his classes, but somehow still made all A's. He was the silent bad boy type, and the girls ate it up. The girls wanted to be with him and the boys wanted to be him.

Together all three of them were the most powerful group this elite college has ever seen. They were the big sharks in the ocean full of minnows, and they loved it. The spell they had over everyone is what made them powerful. Except for one person. Who is that person, you may ask?

That person is you.

***

It was the start of a new semester, which brought more work for every class. Not to mention it was horribly cold, and it didn't help that most of the heaters weren't working. Students suffered all around, and that included you.

Actually, you were currently on your way to class; you woke up late because your phone died overnight, and you didn't dare to leave your covers for at least 30 minutes because of how cold it was. You luckily had a brilliant roommate who had made the smart purchase of a portable heater for the winter in case something like this happened. You scolded her the first day she brought it home, saying "A prestigious school like this would never go through a power outage!" But now you were glad she had bought it. Now you just wished you could've brought it with you.

You opened the door to the huge classroom, and the professor gave you a side glance before continuing his lecture. You bowed your head in apologies before looking around the room. Your normal seat was taken by another student, and you sighed. You looked up to see a man with jet black hair all the way up in the back sleeping in his chair.

No one dared to sit by this man because he told them not to. It was a universal rule that everyone knew and abided by; even the teachers knew not to disturb him during class.

But you? You didn't care. Your morning was rough as it was and you simply didn't want to abide by a silly rule that wouldn't get her in any trouble in the first place. So, to prove a point, she sat in the chair directly next to the sleeping man, which caused the entire class to look at you with wide, fearful eyes. Even the teacher stopped talking.

You knew about the three infamous seniors that basically ran this place; you were in a class with two of them, and a club with the other. But you weren't intimidated, or swayed by them. They didn't affect or bother you at all. Though the loud screams of their fan girls did tend to get quite annoying.

Class continued on and you took notes, soaking in every word your professor told you. As your face was deep in your notebook writing your notes, you heard shuffling and then a groan. You looked to the side and saw that the big man himself had awoken, and was rubbing his eye while yawning. Any other girl would've thought this gesture as cute or adorable, but not you. It just made you tired too, and you had to fight the urge to yawn.

"Hm..?" he noticed you, and the two of you just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, then he frowned and glared at you.

"Get away from me,"

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰


	2. CARNAL

His voice was low and sharp, and you knew he wasn't playing around. You were on his territory after all. You gave him a confused look before looking forward again to take more notes, since the class ultimately decided it was best to ignore the situation. Sapnap gets pretty mad when people stare when he's mad. And right now he was pissed.

He growled when you didn't obey him, and snatched up your notebook, causing you to gasp. You watched as he tauntingly dangled it in your face with a smirk. His long black boots were on his desk which made his torso far from you. you flicked his boots, and he simply kicked you in your shoulder in return. His smirk turned into a frown, and his eyes glistened yellow.

"I'll give your stupid notebook back if you leave." Then immediately after his relaxed expression came back as he stuck out his tongue as he held the notebook above him.

You stood up which made him stand up, infuriating you more. You didn't want a bad grade on your test, and he was ruining your chances of getting a good score! He was taller than you, which made it easier to keep the book out of reach. You groaned before jumping up to get it, and it only took you a couple of jumps to realize Sapnap was looking at your chest.

Your face flushed red as your body became fiery hot, both from embarrassment and rage. Sapnap grabbed your chin with his free hand and make you look up at him. His eyes shined pink, and you felt yourself become calm, but _hot_ in certain places.

Your eyes widened and you slapped him across the face, alerting everyone in the room. Sapnap's face was full of shock, and he dropped the notebook, making you smile. You grabbed the notebook from off the floor and sat back down, writing down everything on the board you had yet to already jot down.

Sapnap grabbed where you had slapped him and snarled. He was thoroughly pissed, but he couldn't _hit_ you. At least, not in front of all these people.

The black haired senior grabbed his things and stormed out of the room, saying something along the lines of finding somewhere else to sleep. You smirked in triumphant, but that sadly wouldn't last long.

***

Lunch had come around, and you were ready to dig into yours. As an apology for not waking you up sooner, your roommate had made you some homemade lunch. She was the chef of the two of you, so anything she made would be delicious. You looked around for your friends who you usually sat with, and found them in a small booth near the windows.

As you trotted your way over there you heard screams of excitement coming from your left. Everyone in the lunch room was looking at the center table, which you were a few feet away from. This table was separate from the others, and had more space around it. The Dream team sat there, and their fan girls had just witnessed them sit down together. You were going to walk past them when you had caught the attention of Sapnap, who you had a small quarrel only a couple hours earlier.

He looked pissed, and you saw a bit of curiosity hidden in his amber eyes. But as soon as you blinked it was gone, and he was looking at his friends. You decided to brush it off and as you went past them Sapnap put his foot out for you to trip on, but you saw this one coming.

So instead of simply walking around it, you kicked his shin and stomped your foot onto his leg. You giggled as you heard him hiss in pain, feeling once again a sense of victory.

You sat down with your friends who had looked at you with shock, to which you only gave them a confused look in return.

"What?" you asked, being oblivious to what was happening. Your friends nudged their head to the side, and you looked to see not only Sapnap's fan girls, but Sapnap himself in the front. He had his arms crossed and his usual smirk was present to the occasion.

He walked up to your booth and slammed his left hand down, making you look up at him. His eyes glowed that pink again, but you felt nothing happen like before. You could see his face contort more and more as his eyes continued to glow even more. He was mere inches away from your face as his eyes became almost blinding to look at, but you stayed resilient.

His fans murmured amongst themselves as they watched everything go down. Sapnap finally had enough and looked away, running a frustrated hand through his charcoal locks. He looked to his fans then back at you, and glared.

"Leave us alone." He commanded to his followers. They obliged almost immediately, going back to their respective tables and minding their business; but they were still listening.

"Meet me on the rooftop after your last class. If I don't see you there you're as good as dead." Then he walked out of the cafeteria, and you looked to where he was sitting. The one known as Dream smirked and dragged his thumb over his neck as a way to tell you that he'd be the one to kill you if you didn't go.

You sighed and looked at your friends who gave you sympathetic looks. You weren't too worried or nervous for your 1 on 1 encounter with Sapnap. Him being one of the three most popular boys in this school, you learned a few things about him.

Whenever he'd ask a girl to go on the rooftop after school, it means he was going to confess to you. it isn't genuine, since he only wants to get in your pants. Somehow the girl always says yes, even knowing why he even asked in the first place. His words were always described as romantic and swaying, and that they just couldn't say no.

You'd seen it many times. The girl would run in the classroom and scream in Sapnap's face, then the next day you'd hear that same girl talking about how amazing he was. It was like some sort of spell.

"Good luck," one of your friends said as you walked to art class. You smiled, glad that they were worried about you. 

"Thanks, I'll try. " 

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰


	3. PASSIONATE

During art class you felt like you were being stared at. It was probably because most of the girls were looking at you with malice in your eyes. But there was one that was different; it wasn't filled with hate, but you could still feel their deep stare looking at the back of your head. You turned around and saw George, the brains of the dream team, looking at you with an inquisitous look. He noticed you caught him and turned back to his painting, and continued painting.

You shrugged it off before going back to your own painting, but you still felt his eyes boring into yours. When you looked back at him you caught a glow of blue flash before George buried his face back into his art project. You sighed and looked to your easel, realizing you needed more blue.

You walked to the back where George was, noticing that he had the blue paint.

"You finished with that?" you asked, and George stroked his brush over the canvas before turning to her on his stool.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends," George took off his circular glasses, and you noticed his eyes slightly glow a baby blue. You noticed his face faltered a bit, and his lips tilted downwards. The glow went out, and his eyes became brown.

"I have a few questions I'd like to ask you." he said as he put his glasses back on, then picked up his brush. You nodded and watched as he dipped his brush into the yellow before splashing the color into his work of art. He looked at you through his peripherals and eyed you up.

"You should get a seat. This might take a minute," you nodded again and grabbed a stool to put next to him. You saw he tensed, and you wondered if you should've scooted back a little more. You knew he was very peculiar with his personal space, but you were currently a little agitated because you still had to talk to Sapnap after this class.

The only reason you were even doing anything for him was because you respected his work and his talent. His skill was on a whole other level; you were amazed he was even a student at this school. You were lucky he was even allowing you to peak at his newest work.

"So," he began, not taking his eyes off his canvas. The studio was quiet, because there were only a select few students allowed in this class. The people here were too focused on their own projects to notice what was going on in the very back.

"Can you see Sapnap's eyes?" you blinked, finding the question confusing. Did he really ask you something like that?

"Yeah. Can't everyone?" you asked back. George turned his head towards you with an amused look on his face, which just made you even more confused.

"Do you see them glow?"

"Well, yeah. They'll glow pink. I just didn't question it. Now that you say that, your eyes do it too, yeah?" George didn't make any indication to answer you, which made you slightly frustrated and confused.

"Interesting..." after that it was silent, the only sound you could hear was George's soft brushes, and the quiet opera music the teacher was playing.

"You're quite interesting, Y/n..." he mumbled. It was so quiet you didn't even pick it up. You were too busy admiring his art, finding every stroke absolutely elegant. You didn't know when you would ever get another chance like this again, so you wanted to savor it as much as possible.

"You're painting is beautiful,"

"It isn't done."

"So that doesn't make it beautiful?" you asked, a cheeky smile on your face. George softly smiled and nodded.

"I guess you're right. I have one final question for you," you nodded, letting him know you were listening. George put down his easel and brushes back into their container, and wiped his hands clean with his rag.

"What do you see in this painting?" his rich British voice asked, and you were a bit taken aback. He looked at you awaiting your answer. You studied the painting, and the mental gears started to turn in your head as you came up with your theory.

"You're lonely."

"What?" George asked, looking at you weird, but you didn't pay him any mind.

"You're alone. You have friends, but they're not your friends. There's a void in your heart that you for some reason can't fill, and it's frustrating you. You haven't been painting as well as you used to. This painting is full of sorrow and the longing feeling to hold someone in your arms and tell you everything is going to be alright." You looked at George who looked absolutely bewildered at your assessment of his painting, and you were worried you had said something to upset the brunette.

"That is...quite the interpretation you have made." George was shocked. How did you know all that? What secret were you hiding that he couldn't see?

"I've studied your work for a long time now, since middle school. Your work always seemed so...sad." George said nothing, and you started to freak out. What if you said something to upset him?

"Oh! That's just what I think though! It's just my opinion and all. I didn't know if you- "You cut yourself off as you peered onto George's expression. He was wearing a smile. It looked warm and near, unlike any other smile you had seen him wear before. You saw his eyes glow again, but they were a deep sea blue instead of a baby blue.

"I like your eyes, Y/n." _they're not like anything I've ever seen._ He wanted to say, but he couldn't. You'd be freaked out and confused. you were different than the others; you could see things others can't. That's what made your eyes different.

"T-Thank you..." You blushed, not really understanding the compliment. But any compliment from one of your role models needed not any questions.

The bell went off, signaling their class to be over. You waved to George before quickly packing up your things and brushes before walking out the door. You didn't want to be late to your little meeting with Sapnap.

You walked onto the roof and peered around, looking for the man that summoned you here. He was nowhere to be seen, of course. You figured he was running late, which was also surprisingly part of his whole romance routine.

You shrugged off your backpack and went to the very edge to look out on the town. The college you went to was on top of a huge hill that overlooked the city you lived in. The students had to live in the dorms for their time here at the academy or else you'd be kicked out. It was strict, but it was also an elite school, so it was to be expected.

You decided to sing a little tune that was stuck in your head and watch the time go by while you waited. The warm air flew through your clothes and allowed you to close your eyes and let you listen to your surroundings while singing.

The sun was low in the sky by this point, and still no Sapnap. You sighed as you looked out at the sunset one last time before deciding to go to your dorm and work on homework your professors had assigned. You turned around and let out a small shriek because Sapnap was standing only a few feet away from you. You hadn't even noticed he'd come up to the roof.

"Jesus Christ...! You scared me," you held onto your heart and crinkled your clothes a little. Sapnap giggled at your reaction and you glared at him. "How long have you been standing there?" you asked, and you watched as Sapnap tensed for a moment before going slack again.

"Not long. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you up here," Sapnap smirked as he lifted his head up in a cocky manner.

"No, not particularly." You deadpanned, which made Sapnap's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Well regardless, there's something I need to tell you." _here we go._ You thought, watching him walk up to you slowly. You saw his cheeks go pink and he started to fidget with his hands. You nodded and waited for him to continue. 

You watched as he walked close to you and put both of his arms on the railing, entrapping you. You felt slightly uncomfortable with how close he was, but just let him do what he needed to do for his fake confession.

"I like you," Sapnap's eyes glowed pink, and like before, it didn't affect you. Sapnap didn't want to give up just yet; there was no one who could resist his charm, and that included you!

"I like you so much it kills me every time someone else even looks at you! You're so gorgeous and- "Sapnap stopped himself when he heard giggling, and looked to see you with a big smile on your face as the sunset illuminated your face and all your features. You looked like you were glowing. Sapnap blushed and let go of the railings, allowing you more freedom. He still remained only inches away from you, but you would be able to move from side to side at least.

"What?! What's so funny?" Sapnap fumed, feeling himself become embarrassed.

"Sorry for laughing while you were confessing your totally real feelings, but I can tell you're lying right through your teeth. You always do this with girls; you take them up here and they always fall for your charms, but not me." You smirked as you watched Sapnap groan.

"What do I have to do to get you to fall in love with me?! Nothing works on you!"

"Well, first of all, with that attitude I'd never fall for you." you scolded, and Sapnap scoffed before brushing some hair out of his face and winking at you.

"Is this better dear~?" You sighed and moved to the side to create some space between the two of you. Now that his bit was over, you didn't see any reason to be so close to him.

"Sure. If you want to know how to get me to fall in love with you then just be a decent human being to me and be friendly. Maybe then I'll actually consider being friends with you."

"Pfft, friends? No way. I don't want to be friends with _you._ " you only shrugged and picked up your things.

"Okay, then I guess this little interaction is over. See you in class." You waved before leaving the rooftop, making Sapnap even more confused. why were you the only one that didn't fall for his charms? Why didn't you fall under his spell?

"I'll make you fall for me whether you like it or not." 

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

**[I hate writing dialogue UGH, also made this one extra long on accident, whoops]**


	4. VOLUPTUOUS

The next two days were, in laments terms, eventful. Sapnap was in a lot of your classes, sadly, and he wouldn't stop pestering you. All of his fan girls had it out for you, and wanted your head on a stick. They would bump into you in the hallway, laugh at you for no reason, and even stuck something on your back.

It was extremely childish, and they were acting just like high school teens. It pissed you off to no end, but you refused to stoop down to their level. You just allowed them to take their jealousy out on you until it died down. It's not like anything they did upset you or made you cry; it was a stupid thing to be jealous over.

At least, you thought it was jealousy.

You walked into your first class that had Sapnap in it, and you saw for once he actually wasn't asleep. But you much preferred if he was, because he was looking down at you with a smug look that you just wanted to tear into little pieces so you could never see such a look on his face ever again.

You went to sit in your usual spot, but of course his fan girls had taken up all the seats that were away from Sapnap.

"What's wrong~? Is something the matter?" he teased, and you growled before simply sitting on the stairs that led to the seats just because you didn't want to sit by Sapnap.

The man growled under his breath and stood up from his seat. He walked down the aisle and lightly kicked you in the back, making you jump up and turn around. You glared at him and were about to snap at him when you saw he was smirking with his tongue sticking out.

Was he a kindergartener?

"What do you want?" you asked, done with his shit. He grabbed your forearm and started to drag you to the top of the classroom.

"Hey! Why don't you use your words instead of acting like a child!?"

"Why won't you just sit with me instead of sitting on the floor?" he asked, letting go of your forearm only because they were in the row where Sapnap sat.

"Huh...?" was he being serious? Did he forget last night even happened?

"Look, just sit with me, okay? You...you wanted to be friendly, right?" your eyes widened when you realized what he was doing. He was actually putting in the effort to get you to fall for him. Even if it was his playboy mind that needed for you to like him for some reason, it still impressed you that he would go to such lengths.

"Fine. But only because I have nowhere else to sit." You huffed and followed him to the top of the room where the seats ended. Sapnap already had his stuff set down in his usual spot and patted down the chair next to him for you to sit down. You sat down and almost immediately he put an arm around you, but you shrugged it off.

The lesson continued on as it normally would, at least that's what you'd like to say. Sapnap started to write notes to you instead of falling asleep like he always. He'd write little messages that a stupid highschooler would say to their sweetheart.

' _you look really cute today <3'_ one of them wrote, and you decided to tease him a bit for his self-indulgence.

' _don't I always look cute? :('_ you gave him a pouty face, and he faked a shocked face before writing down something. You leaned over to see what he was writing but he wouldn't let you.

' _you always look cute bby <3'_ you felt like gagging, but a part of you was actually finding it a little funny. You playfully rolled your eyes and started to write a message back. You felt Sapnap put his head on your shoulder but you pushed him off with your hand.

You mouthed out stop and he just groaned and held his hands up in defense. You narrowed your eyes and wrote down 'we're only acquaintances, don't touch me like we're friends'

' _then let's get to know each other better ;)_ ' Sapnap winked at you, and you rolled your eyes.

' _you said you didn't want to be friends with me yesterday_ '

' _there are multiple ways to get to know someone ;)'_ Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows at you and rested his head in his hand. He smiled at you and his eyes glowed pink again, but they didn't affect you like always.

' _I prefer the way that doesn't involve sex'_ you started to take notes from class as Sapnap frowned at the note. He pretended to cry, but you didn't pay him any mind.

He huffed and started writing another note. He nudged the paper at your arm, but you just continued writing down the lesson. He poked at you and put the piece of paper in your face so you would see it but you only took the paper and crumpled it up.

' _you get to know me in the chivalrous way or we don't know each other at all, k?_ ' you wrote out finally, giving Sapnap a big smile. You watched as he read the note, and his face scrunched up. He looked at you and stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. You heard him scribbling something down and saw him put a piece of notebook paper in front of him as he pretended to act like he didn't care or wasn't looking. 

_'Chivalry is dead, but whatever. hang out with me after school~'_

_'no, I have stuff to do after school.'_ Sapnap glared at your note, his aura starting to go down. 

_'doing what?'_

_'i promised i'd be there for a friend'_

_'a friend?'_

_'yeah, we go way back. now, do you still want to hang out?'_ Surprisingly enough, Sapnap looked excited when you passed the note back. It meant you were giving the player a chance and that was a good start for him. He nodded frantically before realizing what he was doing and stopped.

_'sure. let's hangout at lunch.'_

_'lunch? i'd be dead if i sat there'_

_'not if i have anything to do with it'_ you saw Sapnap smirking as you read the note, and sighed. 

_'sure then. i'll go'_

You watched Sapnap fist bump himself and brush his hair out of his face as if that would make him more attractive. You playfully rolled your eyes before finally paying attention to the class and taking notes, trying to ignore the fact that you could feel someone's eyes on you.

⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

**SURPRISE SHAWTY! school has started up again so its going to be harder to update more frequently, and that goes for all my books, sorry :( ill still be updating WAR the most tho so woo!**


	5. PROMISCUOUS

“C’mon, it’ll be romantic~!”

“I said no. Do you even know that word means?” You barked at Sapnap. Currently class had just let out for lunch break, but the man you were going to sit with at lunch was blocking the door. He, for some weird reason, really wanted to link arms with you.

“Why not?” Sapnap frowned, his form faltering. This gave you the chance to plow your way through him and finally make it into the hall. Sapnap growled and started walking side by side with you, bummed he couldn’t touch you.

“Let’s just go to lunch, okay?” it hadn’t occurred to you until right this second that eating lunch with Sapnap would mean eating with George and Dream.

Talking to George and being around him was already nerve-wracking enough, but _Dream?_ That man had more fan girls then Sapnap and George combined. Not only were his fan girls plentiful and dangerous, he himself was a dangerous man. His father knew a lot of people and so did he; he wasn’t one to play around with. He was rich, and that alone was intimidating.

“Fine~ but you’re sitting by me and only me, alright?” You rolled your eyes playfully as he stuck his thumb to his chest with a wide smile on his face.

“Like I’d sit next to your friends.” Sapnap smirked at your sentence and the two of you continued on your way to lunch.

You found your way to the main table with Sapnap and gulped when you saw George already sitting there eating a homemade lunch. You gulped as Sapnap pulled out a chair for you to sit in before grabbing the chair next to yours.

“George, this is Y/n, the girl I’ve mentioned.” George’s sunglasses glinted against the sun and you couldn’t see his eyes, which made it harder to see his expressions.

“Ah, yes. I’ve met her. We have art together.” He said as he took a bite out of his food.

“Really? You’ve talked to him?” you nodded and watched Sapnap’s jaw turn slack. It made you giggle a little bit at the sight of his open mouth.

“Wow, you really are the most secretive.” Sapnap commented, but George shook his head.

“No way, Dream totally is the most secretive. Where is he anyways?” just as the words left George’s mouth a body sat next to him, towering over the others. Dream was the tallest in the group and it showed. You gulped because you could hear the footsteps of his fan girl group start to pile into the lunch room.

You were definitely dead after today.

You could feel the stares of his stans glaring into your soul, but did your best to ignore it. You might not understand the hype around this ‘dream team’ as everyone calls it but you didn’t have the same opinion as the other girls in the school.

Dream wore a green hoodie with a black smiley face on it, which you no doubt he made himself with all the money he had. He had dirty blond hair and freckles littered all over his face, and piercing green eyes. He was one of the most attractive people you had seen, but just because he looked good didn’t mean you were going to fall head over heels.

“Who’s this?” he asked, taking off his fingerless gloves to eat his food. Why he even had fingerless gloves in the first place was beyond you- it was probably an aesthetic thing. They all had their own aesthetics. Sapnap wore a bandana, and George wore clout goggles on his head.

“This is Y/n, my soon to be girlfriend!” Sapnap swung an arm over your shoulder, but you grabbed his hand and put it back on the table. Sapnap huffed at your rejection, but you only giggled.

“I told you not to bring women or any of your little side pieces to the table.” Dream glared at you, his eyes flashing a green for a moment. Sapnap sighed and rolled his eyes at him, his eyes flashing pink.

“Why are you always so stuck up on who sits with us? it’s not like she’s hurting you,” Dream’s eyes dimly glowed as he glared at both you and Sapnap.

“Actually, the sight of her face hurts my eyes. Just have her leave.” Sapnap frowned and his eyes lit up as well. The two seemed to be staring at each other. Slowly their eyes gradually lit up more and more, their glares becoming more intense as they did.

“Y/n.” George said your name, which made you look away from the two that were still having a staring contest. “Want to have our own staring contest?” he smirked, taking a bite into his salad. You gulped but nodded. Like you were just going to turn down something like this.

“Alright, be careful though, I won’t go easy on you.” As you and George continued staring his eyes started to glow again; they were a pretty baby blue and you liked looking into them. You noticed George tense a little bit and his eyes glowed brighter. You figured while Dream and Sapnap had their stare down you could ask.

“Why do your eyes glow like that?” your question caught Sapnap and Dream’s attention, momentarily stopping their contest. Dream’s eyes widened and his brows furrowed. He grabbed your shoulder and ripped your eyes away from George’s, who remained calm.

“What did you say?”

“His eyes glowed blue. Yours did too, they were green.” You pointed to your own eyes and then to his as his grip started to hurt. Women would kill for Dream to touch them or even talk to them, but you wish you never took Sapnap’s offer to sit with them.

“No, they didn’t. You’re lying.” His eyes turned bright green and chuckled, finding it a little funny. But like the others they had no effect. Just what were these boys? Why did their eyes glow like that?

“There! It’s happening right now.” You tried not to act scared, but it was hard. The most powerful man in your school was crushing your shoulder with an angry expression on his face. You looked around to see Sapnap with a surprised look and George of course, remained calm and ate his lunch.

“Shut up. You’re lying. There’s no such thing as glowing eyes. Sapnap, get her out of my sight, I don't want to be around a liar.” Dream let go of your shoulder and you stood up to grab your things.

“Fuck you.” You made sure to lean close to his face and spat in it as you said those words. You saw Dream’s face fume but knew he couldn’t say anything or else his reputation would be ruined.

Sapnap walked over to your other side to help with your bags but you slapped your hand away.

“I don’t need your help.” You stormed off from the table feeling embarrassed as all hell. Dream was one hell of a man but he was a bitch in your eyes. Who just grabs a girl and insists that she’s lying? Who in their right mind does that in front of the entire lunch room?

“Those cocky bastards. They’re so shitty, why do people even like them?” you continued mumbling to yourself and looked for a new place to sit at, away from the cafeteria.

You needed some time to think.

\------------------------------------------

sorry about not updating this one for a while, ive been focusing on my other book WAR and school work, hope you enjoyed tho! <3


End file.
